To Wish Upon A Star
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: A One-Shot of Lottie. Her feeling on Love, Life, and how to find what you want. Lottie/Travis


**I LOVE Princess and the Frog. But being southern, Lottie was my ultimate favorite in the movie. Her southern antics were hilarious. Anyways, I was at a loss when it came to writing my other fanfictions, so I decided to write something a little fresh. Don't worry I'll get back to the others. And If you like this, let me know and I might continue, but mostly this is a ONE-SHOT. Thanks and God Bless!**

To Wish Upon A Star

Charlotte walked onto the huge gazebo of her southern mansion. How she had missed this place while she was in Europe. Big Daddy had sent her abroad to learn more about fashion, even though she was extremely rich, he thought she needed something of her own. Something she can use for herself. Fashion seemed to be the perfect exercise. She had already gotten a pretty good education from her best friend's, Tiana, mother. The only thing she really needed after that was experience. Which she earned in Paris, France. She smiled remembering how people were shocked knowing that an Heiress was actually getting her hands dirty.

"Lottie, what are you doing out here?" Tiana asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with concern. Well there was a huge party going on downstairs, but after seeing all those happy couples she needed some air.

"Oh Tia, I'm fine, I've never been better, I'm learning new things, Fashion is becoming to me like your restaurant and cooking are to you" Lottie said turning to her.

Tiana's eyes shined with excitement as she laid her hands on the marble rail of the balcony. They were quiet for a moment; both were lost in their own thoughts. Lottie tried to be noticeable as she peered at Tiana's stomach. It had gotten quiet bigger. Big Daddy said that the new little Princess should be here in a month or two. Lottie almost cringed as the awful bitterness crept up to her throat. She hated feeling this way.

"What are you going to name her?" Lottie asked softly.

"Evangeline" Tiana said softly looking up at the stars. Her gentle hands laid on her perfectly round stomach; "We have those stars to thank".

"You've told me before" Lottie tried to keep the bitterness in check. How many times had she wished on those very same stars? They never came through like they did for Tiana and her husband Naveen.

"Lottie…I hope one day…You find your happiness." Tiana said quietly laying a dark hand on Lottie's light one. The differences never bothered her; she knew that no matter what she and Tia would always be the friends they've been since infancy.

Lottie tried not to break into tears, "I hope so too".

Lottie and Tiana jumped when a quiet creak of Lottie's bedroom door opened. A giant hand came into view as Lottie instantly recognized as her fathers. He was all she had left in the entire world. When her mother died in childbirth from the heavy bleeding, It had crushed her father all of Lottie's life. He never dated anyone and always had his golden band on his left hand. He had often spoken of her, telling Lottie of the kind of real life love stories.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Big Daddy welled in his deep southern voice. It sounded strange after hearing the European accents.

"We're peachy keen Big Daddy, Tia was just telling me about little Vange" Lottie said feeling her spirits lighten.

"Oh I love the nick-name" Tiana said smiling as her husband walked in after Big Daddy.

Lottie still felt that sudden surge of sinking bitterness that she tried to lock up. It would swallow her whole if she didn't keep it in check. She really was happy for Tia. Naveen had been just what Tia never knew she needed. They were literally perfect for each other. And Lottie knew that the child would be one of beauty.

"Ray would be proud. You would have liked him Lottie" Naveen said coming to stand by his wife.

Ah, the little firefly that they talked about every now and again. While Tia and Naveen were frogs-long story- They could talk to other animals. Apparently the firefly was quiet the romantic. He was responsible for getting Tia and Naveen together. It really was a wonderful story. Something that always made Lottie's heart swell with the happiness of the story and her pit grow with ever more jealousy.

"Why don't we all go back downstairs, I'll start the toast and you all can start dancing" Bid Daddy said laying a hand lovingly on Lottie's shoulders.

"I don't think I'll be much for dancing" Tia said with a smile.

"Well that means Lottie will just have to promise me her first dance" Naveen said with a wink. It still made Lottie blush at his handsomeness. Though she only felt for him as a brother.

"You all go down, Let me freshen up for a moment" Lottie said smiling at them.

"We'll be waiting love" Big Daddy kissed her forehead and walked out. His rich smelling cologne leaving a trail as the door closed.

"Lottie…" Tia said. But Naveen shushed her and they both walked out together.

Lottie had never been so thankful for silence. Even though the little whispers of the wind still carried through her open balcony. She sat at her make-up table and brushed the blush brush over her cheeks. She added a little mascara and sprayed some perfume onto her wrist. Something that made her feel a little special. She stood up and looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her dark red dress illuminated her blush. Her hat set resent on her golden hair. She twirled feeling the way she use to when she dress up in her many princess dresses.

She stopped as she looked out at the open sky. The sky and stars almost seem to be calling to her as she lightly stepped out once again on the balcony. She looked up at the odd pair of twinkiling lights that Tia had pointed out to her on many occasions. She closed her eyes and held her hands over herself.

"Evangeline, Ray, I know I never knew you, But please… help me make my wishes come true" She whispered feeling a single tear roll down her rosined cheek.

"Miss Charlotte?" She heard a sudden voice ask. She jumped as he caught her by surprise.

"Travis?" She asked in surprise.

He had been an apprentice of her father's sugar mill. The one that had made him so wealthy. He had gone away farther south right before she left for Europe. He told her father that it had something to do with "Finding Himself". Which was so odd, He always seemed as himself whenever she was around. He was very funny. He could deffantly make her laugh. She remembered the time when he had helped her. She was younger, about fifteen. And he had helped her fix her father's painting that she had accidently knocked off the wall. He helped her glue the frame back together before her father noticed.

"Your father asked me to check on you" He said walking out to where she was.

"I told them I would come down later" She said feeling annoyed at Big Daddy's and Tia's over protectiveness.

"I was told that "When a lady says later, she really means not ever" He said smiling at Lottie.

"Travis…I am so sorry I ever said that. I…well…I don't really have an explanation or excuse" Lottie said giving a little laugh.

"I know…you were just being Lottie" He said smiling and walking past her towards the edge of the balcony.

"I guess I was just so obsessed with a prince…someone I had never even met…I just wanted romance so bad…wanted a love story and a happily ever after…that I lost myself in trying to find it." Lottie finally admitted.

"Everyone wants something; the trick is, trying to figure out if it will actually make you happy." Travis said leaning against the railing with his back towards her.

"Here Here" Charlotte said longingly. Even though she wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted now.

"Did you ever "Find yourself?" Lottie asked stepping up beside him.

"Somewhat…I learned that I actually wanted to become a doctor. So I enrolled into medical school. I'm finishing up this term and then I'll be working at New Orleans Children's hospital." Travis said still looking up the stars.

"Wow…" Lottie whispered. "I'm glad you've figured out what you wanted."

"I haven't gotten all that I wanted yet…But I have a feeling the last thing might be a little stubborn" Travis suddenly said finally turning to look at her.

"Oh really Travis…what is that?" She asked hoarsely looking into Travis's beautiful dark brownish eyes. His freckles seemed to shine in the sunlight. It was something that Lottie use to think as detestable. But now, it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"Could a young woman learn to see a doctor as her Prince? I might not have any riches…"

Lottie put her pointer finger to his lips and smiled at him. He seemed so shy right now.

"I don't need a Prince, I just want to love and be loved" Lottie said stepping closer to him.

"I think I can help with that" Travis answered holding her right hand his.

Lottie turned to look back up at the stars. In her mind she whispered 'Thank you Ray and Evangeline'. She looked up at Travis as he looked up at the stars too. Now she will owe a lot to them too. They gave her what she never knew she wanted…Love of a real Prince Charming.


End file.
